You Don't Have To Let Go
by Kitty2211
Summary: Sad one. Tidus finds he must say goodbye to Yuna for good, or risk hurting her even more...


Disclaimer: I wish.

Summary: Hey guys! Well this is one of those sad stories...I'm sorry, it was just one of those times where I felt that I had to do another one of those. This is based on the song 'You Don't Have To Let Go' by Jessica Simpson and it's one of those first-person things so it might get confusing since it's got both Yuna and Tidus in first person...so **LOOK FOR EITHER TIDUS OR YUNA'S NAME IN PERENTHESES ( ) AND THAT'S WHO IS THINKING OR TALKING.** I'm so sorry for the confusion. There's also a kind of tense change thing goin on here…He's talking to her one minute, and the next…Idk how to explain it, sorry! It might make sense though…WARNING: TEARS POSSIBLE! SERIOUSLY GUYS! MY FRIEND READ THIS AND SHE STARTED CRYING SO, YA, JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW, THIS IS **VERY** SAD! Here is another one of my crappy introductions: Without further ado, ahh here's the story... The story starts from Yuna's POV.

I know it's hard for you, and you know I feel the same pain you're going through, but there's really nothing else we can do, I've already been searching for so long...And as I stand in this same beautiful lake, where we shared our first kiss, where the realization of my love for you became real, I feel myself go weak and fall to my knees. I look down, ashamed of my weakness and realize that the reflection of the very day that I'm remembering, you and I holding each other, feeling each other, for the first time is in the water. I close my eyes and tears run down my cheeks as I try to remember what it feels like to be in your arms, but I smile, feeling as if you're here, and you're next to me, smiling.

Maybe I'm just glad to let it out?

I don't know...

But it feels good to really smile again.

I just hope that you can see my smile, because even though I'm getting weaker, you've given me strength through those moments we shared. Just knowing that you're out there…somewhere…

My sweet guardian angel.

And though those times are over, I can still remember the feel of your touch, the look of your eyes-those reflecting eyes-and the feel of your warmth all around me. You've given me strength. Thank you...

_**I don't need your strength anymore**_

_**'Cause you've made me strong**_

I hope that you can see the woman that I'm becoming because of you. Maybe if I had never met you, I wouldn't be sitting on my knees crying, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I've grown up so much because of you. You've helped me look beyond the small things and see wonderful, beautiful life in them. You've helped me realize that even though some of the things I go through are real, I should have fun along the way, and then it's not so hard to go on the tough journeys. You've taught me laughter, joy, love, everything that's good in life. You've taught me that I'm never alone, that I've always got you with me.

Not until the end.

Always.

Because there is no end for us. Our souls will live on and love eachother forever. I know that now. And so brings back that promise...

_**You may not see the woman in me that you dreamed of **_

_**Holding me in your arms**_

"Just whistle, and I'll come running..." I know you'd come, if you could. I feel a tug at my heart, knowing that you won't be coming back anytime soon. I can't help but miss you, you're everything to me...hah, listen to me, I sound like a lovesick poet with no other purpose but to mourn and depress.

But I can't help it...

I smile sadly rubbing my cold arms in an attempt to warm them...though I know they won't...as I get up but find that my knees are too weak to lift me. I fall on my hands and knees and sob freely. "You're the one who deserves the glory, not me, you're the hero...you've given so much..."

_**All the days that you gave **_

_**All the moments you saved me**_

_**Praying for my life **_

_**Sacrificed **_

_**Just to make me who I am on my own **_

_**You don't have to let go**_

"You're _my_ hero..." I stand, bringing my fingers to my lips and…

(Tidus)

I watch as you fall to the ground, letting out what I'm sure feels like forever. It sure did for me...

Yuna...

Just hearing your name sends a surge of pure happiness throughout my body. But my happiness disappears when I see the pain etched in your face. I look down, ashamed of myself, I did this to you...How could I be so cruel? Sweet Yuna...you sacrificed the most for Spira...you deserve more...I hear footsteps behind me but don't turn, knowing my fate, "Are you ready?" The voice echo's through my mind and I hesitate, gulping a couple times before answering, "Y-yeah..." I drifted off, damn! "Are you sure?" I stand there for a moment clutching my fists until I can't hold it in anymore, "You think I'm ready to tell the girl that I love something that will hurt her precious ears! Would you be ready! You say that I have to tell her or let her live in grief for the rest of her life, but won't it be the same! Won't she be hurt even more if _I_ tell her! I don't know about you but that's not the easiest job to do..." I fall to my knees, clutching to his clothes, sobbing. Go ahead and laugh, old man, I don't care anymore!

He comes to his knees and puts his hands on my shoulders.

Whoa...that was uncalled for.

"Do you love her?" He looks at me with concern in his eyes.

"Yes." I nod, closing my eyes. Of course I do. I love everything about her. The way she breaths, the ways she speaks, her heart, so pure and inviting, and yet, so innocent it's amazing, the way she smiles-that beautiful, sweet smile-, the very way she moves, and her soul…that beautiful, pure, loving soul…I feel so impure and unkind when around it but then I have a need to be more kind and loving the same way she is, but…at the same time, I haven't felt more happy or more in the perfect place then when I'm with her…It's such an amazing feeling that I don't even understand, and I love her more every day…and…I love it, I could go on and on...I've loved her since the day I met her, though I wish I had realized it earlier...Well, that's sort of a lie, I always knew it, somewhere in my heart, I just never told her...One thing I regret not doing…

"I know you do, but if you love her, really and truly love her, you will tell her now rather than let her live all her life waiting for something that will never come." Whoa...he's surprising me even more in everything he says...I sit there for a moment, wid-eyed, my tears falling silently. Do I really want to do that to her? Either way I'd have to cause her pain...He brings us up to where were both on our feet and looks me in the eyes, "Trust me, it will be hard, I know, but you will get through it..."

Okay, now he's starting to scare me. Why is he being so supportive? This isn't the same guy I've hated all my life, is it? Okaaay, who are you, and what have you done with my dad?

"I'll be waiting for you at the waterfall when you come back, it'll be okay...I promise...I-I know I wasn't there for you and your mom and treated you like crap as a kid, but..." He looks down like he's...ashamed...whoa, you mean he's sorry? Wait a sec. Is that a--TEAR IN HIS EYE! Woah...man, this is just getting too weird.

"I hope I can make up for it..."

He isn't kidding! Whoa...I look down, still a bit unsure, but consider it…

He looks away and smiles sadly, "Look, I'm not expecting you to just forgive me like that; the pain I caused will take a while to mend, I just…"

He looks away, unable to make eye contact with me and another silent tear falls from his eye. Wow…he's serious…

"Can we start over?" He looks at me with so much regret and sorrow that I find myself wanting to and, though I hesitate, I smile, "Okay." He seems satisfied with my answer and gives me a reassuring smile, "Then, go, it will be a hard road to take, but just remember your promise…" What promise? What is he talking about? "She's calling for you." What? This is another time in my life when I really feel like a blonde. (A/N: Sorry to those of you who are blondes, I'm kind of a blonde too; I just thought this would be a good time to poke some fun at Tidus! .) "Listen." He says it as if reading my mind. I close my eyes, blocking out all sounds, trying to find any clue I can. I shoot my eyes open and look at him questioningly.

How in the hell does he know? "You think I can't watch you from up here?" He smirks and crosses his arms, "I even saw everything in Macalania Lake." He smirks even more when I look down, blushing slightly. It's not that I'm embarrassed of my love for her, shit I'd tell the whole world if I could, it's just the fact that it's my dad, y'know? I mean, I wouldn't wanna know anything about his love life, why would he wanna know about mine? Whatever. He's trying to help anyway, right? He smiles fully and walks up to me, putting his hands on my shoulders again, "Now, are you ready?" I hesitate but smile and nod, "I'm ready." He probably doesn't need the answer but he seems happy to hear it, "I know you are, now go and see her, you're both strong, and you'll be okay." I nod and smile, though it's a bit forced, and leave, thinking of how to say goodbye…

(Yuna)

I fall once again, out of breath. I don't know what else to do, Tidus, help me please…suddenly, pyreflies surround me, my hair grows to my shoulders and…oh my goodness…it feels like forever…I-I'm a summoner again…I look up and see you walking on the water towards me, your thoughts away from here…but…you smile when you look up at me. Then suddenly, the pyreflies form around me and lift me up and we end up on opposites sides of that beautiful tree; light casting little blue lights across your face and I nearly fall back from your beauty.

Can this be real? I look up into the sky for only a moment. Or is this just a sick joke? I look back at you and you're still there and I walk up to you and touch your face softly. You do the same, and I find that your eyes and my own are filling with tears. Happiness, I think, I couldn't be more happy…You certainly feel real enough…it begins to rain but I stay warm in your embrace and it suddenly feels like that time again, only now, I have hope. I bury my face in your chest and suddenly, nothing makes sense in the world anymore. Only you. Maybe…maybe we can stop time and we can stand here forever? I shake the thought away. No, I want to start a life with you. Let's make Zanarkand alive again and I can see it the way you saw it all those years ago. After I don't know or care how long-because I don't care about anything else, just you-I come forward as the tears escape my eyes and kiss you softly, feeling those lips I've longed for, for so long.

(Tidus)

I keep trying to play it over in my head how I'm gonna tell you goodbye…but…I don't want to, Yuna. I don't want to say goodbye. And then I see you and everything is happy again, even with the thought of goodbye in the back of my head, I see you. Only you. I stop but not even from the beauty of the Macalania forest all around us, though it never ceases to amaze me. You're the only one I see. The crystals cast soft glows across your already angelic face and I'm so in awe that I walk slowly, as if all that's around you is emanating something holy and I have to smile. You take all my worries away and make everything so pure and loving the moment I look into your eyes. Once I reach you, you touch my face softly as I close my eyes, savoring the moment and I repeat the gesture and find that my eyes are filling with tears as well as your own. I slowly put my arms around you; afraid you'll break if I hold you too close.

Just like an angel. A porcelain angel. Too holy and too fragile to touch, but too precious to keep away from. You bury your face in my chest as it starts to rain and we remain that way for what I wish could have been forever-no, I want to share everything with you, not just this moment, my life. Let's bring Zanarkand to life again and you can see it the same way I did so long ago…Before my thoughts can trail anywhere else, you come forward, tears springing from your eyes and kiss me softly, I'm surprised, but quickly respond, holding you tighter. Once we separate, somewhat hesitantly, I find that I'm unable to look you in the eyes, knowing what I have to tell you. "Yuna…" is all I can manage to say. You try to look me in the eyes and look so innocent and sweet looking at me questioningly, "What is it?" I find myself smiling at your innocence again and try to remain that way but find that I can't, "I can't help you if you don't tell me…" You touch my face softly and turn my face to make me look at you…

(Yuna)

Once we separate, your expression changes to sadness and you're unable to look me in the eyes, "Yuna…" is all that I hear from you and it seems as though it takes a lot for you to say it. "What is it?" c'mon, you have to tell me, what's wrong? You look away again and, instead of happy tears coming from your beautiful crystal eyes, there's pain etched in your face and the tears escaping your precious eyelids are sad ones. "I can't help you if you don't tell me…" I touch your face softly before turning your face to look at mine and study your eyes worriedly. I feel as if my soul leaves my body and I go weak and fall to my knees. No…please…not now…

**_You don't say it, but it's in your eyes _**

**_All the fear of goodbye_**

I wish I couldn't read your mind so well…it hurts…just looking into your eyes, and knowing that you're leaving me…no…please…I feel you come behind me and put your arms around me the same exact way that you held me when you left me that day…I look down at your arms and notice that they are beginning to disappear and feel my entire soul and body going stiff. You place your hands on my shoulders, turning me to look into your eyes, but I look down, tears escaping my eyelids, they kinda remind me of rivers…Twisted and drowning, never showing any mercy. You put your fingers under my face and look into my eyes, smiling. "Hey, Yuna, remember the last time we were here?" I look down, a bit shyly, smiling, nearly forgetting about my sadness. "Hehe…Y-ya…" I smile, blush a little, and then look up at you, a bit sadly. "How could I forget?" You smile, a bit sadly this time and suddenly pull me into an embrace and stroke my hair, rocking me back and forth as if I were a child. But that's just it, you're the only one who has made me grow so much, and yet I remain as content and carefree as a child when I'm with you. Won't you just let me keep that feeling? Stay with me…

(Tidus)

Well that worked out, didn't it? Hehe, guess not…I'm already disappearing…Yuna; I don't want to go…Why? I look into the sky. Just let me give her that feeling of contentment and carelessness for a little longer, please. I would probably kill myself if I wasn't dead already. It just hurts too much. But maybe I should look on the bright side. I'll see you again someday, right? Yeah…did you know that I'm not in the Farplane? I'm in this place called Heaven, with this big guy called God. It's really easy to talk to him, actually. He seems to get the fact that I love you so much, that's how I got to come see you. He's really cool, Yuna, you should meet him. Let me show you my world. Just like I was going to do…He says that there's no pain or suffering in Heaven, but I think otherwise. I'm not saying I'm not happy in Heaven, I just wish I was with you. I think you'd be perfect for Heaven, seeing as the fact that you're such an angel…So, I guess I'll stay on the positive side, I will always love you and I will see you again, and until that day, I'll just dream with you…I take my now becoming transparent hands and cup your face in them, pulling you to me and capturing your perfect lips in a soft kiss.

**_But I can promise That you'll always have a place and a way _**

**_To my heart_**

I then pull you into and embrace and stroke your hair again, rocking you back and forth over. Oh no…It's almost time for me to go already? "I remember once, when I was a child…" I told her of all the good stories of my childhood. Of how I used to go out and pick flowers for my mom on summer afternoons to thank her for lunch. I told her about those nights when I was sick and how my mom used to sing me to sleep and then the next morning I would wake up feeling better than ever. I told her about everything that's beautiful in life. The flowers, the tress, the breeze you feel when sitting on a small hill in a meadow, and dreaming…I told her about dreaming…Her and I both agree that dreaming is such a beautiful thing. "Not even half as beautiful as you…" I told her, feeling myself becoming even more transparent. So I told her the most beautiful thing about life. Growing up. I told her about when I grew up. When I met her. That was the most beautiful feeling I have ever felt. I felt like an entirely new person. It felt as if I had literally taken my heart and soul and held it out to her, and she took them, tenderly, with such caring and soft, beautiful hands, taking them so softly, trying so hard not to break them. I told her about the first feeling I felt when I met her up to the feeling I had last felt when I was so cruel to leave her. Yuna…You've already given so much…And now, the one and only thing you want, has to leave you, again. You've saved everyone, saved Spira, saved me. You sacrificed so much and deserve so much more than what you get. All the days 

**_That you gave_**

**_All the moments you saved me _**

**_Praying for my life_**

**_Sacrificed just to make me_**

**_Who I am on my own_**

**_You Don't Have To Let Go_**

Yuna…I have to go now…I don't know what else to say. "Yuna…Let's not say goodbye, okay? We're gonna be together when you…" I don't want to say it. Because I don't know how it's going to happen so I'm scared. "Hey, Yuna, did ya know that I'm not in the Farplane? I'm in this place called Heaven!" I smile, remembering for a moment, how good God is to me. You smile too, though you're not really sure, you try to imagine what it's like there. I begin describing it the best way I can, though God's always told me that there's really no way to describe it perfectly. I wonder if you would truly be happy once you would come here…you smile up at me as I try to describe it to you and I suddenly become speechless, pulling you to an embrace…did you really feel the same wrenching pain of sadness? Were you really going through that feeling of regret? Well, probably not, seeing as you got to say your last words…why didn't I? Maybe I was afraid of the pain it would cause…I'll tell you now… Then maybe it won't be so hard. Having to leave, that is…"Hey, I distinctly remember a certain word that describes us perfectly…" I smirk when you look up at me with your adorable emerald and sapphire eyes, "Well, what do you think it is?" You smile knowingly and nod and I get the privilege of hearing your precious voice, "Always," I smile, silence overcoming me, "I love you always…" I smile at your admission but suddenly feel the last part of me beginning to disappear and you seem to realize it too as you feel cold again. No…I need more time…well, better my last words than never right? "I love you, Yuna, always and forever…." I go forward and kiss your soft lips for the last time, hoping you feel mine…

(Yuna)

Well, it's all over now…My lip quivers and I feel my entire body go numb, unable to feel, to think, to realize that you pull my face to yours and kiss my lips in a soft, loving kiss. I respond, the only moment I feel again, and you're soon holding me, rocking me back and forth like a child as you stroke my hair. I then hear you start telling me about your childhood and I listen intently. I want to know everything about you, love; you're strengths, your happiness's, and your weaknesses and sad nesses, so I can make them happiness's and strengths. I want you to always be happy, and from what I hear of your childhood, that was accomplished…I want to thank your mother for that…We began talking about everything beautiful in life, the flowers, the trees, and dreaming…Oh how I loath dreams because they get to keep you. But they're still beautiful, because that's what you are. "Not even half as beautiful as you…" You tell me, and it brings a light blush to my cheeks. You've never really talked to me like that before, but I could get used to it. You then start telling me about growing up. You said that you grew up the most when you met me. Is that really true? You seemed so grown up when I met you. So complex and yet simple at the same time…You describe in the best way you can all the feelings you felt from the moment we met up until the moment you left me. You're face shows an expression of such pain and regret, but I can't think of that for long, because you're almost gone.

What now? Am I gonna have to wait until I die to see you? "Yuna…let's not say goodbye okay? We're gonna be together when you…" the rest of the sentence is left unsaid, and I hear the twinge of pain in your voice. "Hey, Yuna, did ya know that I'm not in the Farplane? I'm in this place called Heaven!" You change the subject quickly, not wanting to face the thought of me dying…but you smile at this, so as long as you're happy, we don't have to touch on the subject. I smile too, though I have no idea what this Heaven place is, and as you describe it, I try to imagine it the best I can, sounds like a wonderful place. I smile up at you as you describe it but you stop mid sentence and pull me into an embrace, holding me tight and I can almost feel your regret and sorrow. After what feels like forever, you finally smile and I feel warm again as I hear your voice. "Hey, I distinctly remember a word that describes us perfectly…" You smirk which makes me smile and nod knowingly, "Always," You then smile, becoming silent, "I love you always…" You smile knowingly and yet, with a bit of surprise on your face but it quickly turn's into sorrow on both our faces as I become cold again, realizing that you're leaving me. No…please…more time, don't leave me now…please. "I love you, Yuna, always and forever…" You come forward and give me a last loving, soft kiss which I give in to right away and close my eyes, but only feel that precious sensation for a moment, because when I finally open my eyes…

…You're gone…

I feel my entire body go numb and I lay on my side, barely feeling the pyreflies taking me and making me what I am…I lie on the shore for what feels like forever without you and when I get up…

…I smile. You're here with me always, and we will be together some day, I know it. And I'm going to use the things that you've taught me and show them to others to let them know that _you're_ the hero, that _you're_ the one that sacrificed so much…I will live a long life…for you, and I will love others, using the love that you've shown me. My guardian Angel…

**_I can live as you lived for me _**

**_And I can love because you loved me_**

I arrive in my hut and fall lazily on my bed, thinking of you, and trying as best I can to feel your embrace, to hear your whisper, to see your soul…to touch your heart…

I fall into a deep slumber, for the first time in a long time, though I'm conscious of everything around me until I feel myself enter the dream world…

I look around frantically at my surroundings. Everywhere is white; it's all endless white that seems to glow with a heavenly light and no walls or windows or ceilings or floors, just endless white. It all holds a beauty somehow, though still sorrow, and loneliness. I instantly bring my knees to my chest and bury my face in them. Why was I brought here? To mourn? Have I run out of dreams? Can I no longer obtain the happiness to dream? I suddenly feel arms wrap around my shoulders softly and, despite how soft and tender it is, I wince at the touch as a hand slides down my arm, meeting at my hand and gently placing something into it. I squeeze my eyes shut and feel the hands cup my face and tenderly caress my cheeks and, slowly, I open my eyes…

…To be residing in my hut.

I sit up, leaning on my hip and forearm to look around as if I've never been here before. I feel something dangle a bit from my hand and bring it up to my face, opening my hand to look onto my palm. I then see your necklace sitting on my palm, the chain dangling down, barely hitting the mattress. It shines and almost sparkles with heavenly beauty with the moonlight barely hitting it through the cracks of the hut's walls.

Always, Yuna… I gasp and look around frenziedly, "I-is it really you?" I hear a light chuckle and I can almost feel you nod. "Where are you?"  
I'm here… 

A feeling of complete bliss washes over me as I feel your muscular arms surround me in a loving hug around my shoulders, and I reside there, cherishing the moment like a child. Once you free yourself, I turn, to see that you're not there, though I still feel your presence. Have we really linked so close to the point where I can feel your very soul next to mine? Has the fayth, or that "God" person, really blessed us with such a gift?

_Yuna, this'll be the last time I'll be able to talk you until we see each other again_, _but I want you to keep my necklace…_

"But…why?"

_To keep a part of me with you until we're able to be together…_

I finally smile knowingly as I bring the necklace up to my neck to latch it, only to feel your hands take the ends in your own to latch it for me. I feel the last bit of your presence as you place your hands over my shoulders delicately, and whispering to me, ever so softly…

_I love you always…_

I place my hands over your own, though they aren't actually there, and repeat the same in my mind and feel you smile tenderly, as if knowing what I'm thinking, feeling…Maybe you do…

You're gone now, and I have this newfound energy and am unable to find sleep, so I sit up in my bed, letting all my memories, all my dreams, all my pain, all my happiness, every feeling I ever felt while being with you, wash over me like a waterfall. It all plays over and over in my head like a movie, as if it's not me, as if…as if…it weren't…real. But wait, haven't I been dreaming of everything _to_ be real? Since when do I want my memories to be a…dream…? I shake my head, trying to throw the thoughts out of my head as if it were a spider, and push them away. I am glad it was real, because if it weren't, I wouldn't have experienced the wonderful feeling of love. I put my hand over the necklace resting on my neck and almost feel like a new happiness and energy is pulsing through my body from my heart…It'll be fine…I lie down on my bed, realizing that I'm gonna need some sleep for tomorrow.

I've finally realized it, finally seen…One last time with you isn't what I expected, but so much more than what I was afraid of. I'll see you again one day, and though it may be a while before that happens, I'll be happy until then, because I know you're always with me. You've already given enough; you have no need to give anymore…

**_All the days that you gave…_**

I never realized that seeing you, even one last time, would save me from the despair I was in…I didn't think I would be able to see another sun…

**_All the moments you saved me_**

I never once felt like I was uncared for, even now. I could always tell that you were worried about my safety…my life…

**_Praying for my life_**

Do you ever think about how much you've sacrificed? I wouldn't be where I am…_who_ I am if it weren't for you…I wouldn't be alive…

**_Sacrificed just to make me who I am on my own_**

All this time, I knew that the past was gone…that was all I could tell myself…But now I know, that they're now memories, and they're not forgotten, nor will they ever be…And I won't let go…

_**You Don't Have To Let Go**…_

_**The End!**_

Do you know how long I've been dreaming of this day? Gosh! I finally got it done! And I promise the next one won't take this long!Anyways, it was probably for nothing because I don't really think it's all that good…Say, how bout you guys tell me? ;) I wouldn't mind a couple reviews, even if they were constructive criticism…Anyways, whether you believe it or not, I did work extremely hard on this story, so please, at least 5 reviews, heck, I'm not picky, even4 or 3, I just want to know that I'm appreciated…

Kittie.


End file.
